


some boys

by yablochkey



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это потом чанджун говорит, что шиён был девочкой, которая нравилась ему больше всего в классе</p>
            </blockquote>





	some boys

это потом чанджун говорит, что шиён был девочкой, которая нравилась ему больше всего в классе, главной героиней, которая на него толком ни разу не взглянула.

говорит, и лицо у него пустое и светлое. оно белеет в ночи и чуть плывёт по краям из-за дыма.

шиён не знает, что ему на всё это ответить и нужно ли отвечать, поэтому просто молча докуривает и уходит.

 

дома находится хончоль, он валяется в гостиной на диване в одних шортах и лениво почёсывает грудь, залипнув в ноубук, лежащий на животе. кажется, смотрит какой-то фильм, на шиёна внимания не обращает, даже не здоровается толком, а мычит что-то невнятное, могущее означать как «рад тебя видеть», так и «отъебись». шиён вообще ко второму склоняется — просто такие у них отношения.

отношения, да.

шиён переодевается в домашние вещи: растянутые спортивные штаны и футболка — хончолева. шатается по дому туда-сюда, подбирая разбросанные по всей квартире носки и майки и расставленные по всем поверхностям грязные кружки.

хончоль перестаёт чесать грудь и начинает разминать пальцами шею.

сил хватает только на то, чтобы сгрузить кружки в раковину, шиён устало потирает лицо ладонями и уходит в спальню, падает на кровать, холодную и упругую, и на какое-то мгновение кажется, что он лежит на куче мёртвой рыбы. шиён закрывает глаза, в нос ударяет запах соли и влажного песка, на секунду оглушает рёвом волн. потом всё резко проходит, а шиён так и остаётся лежать в надежде, что это чувство вернётся. 

ничего; он утыкается носом в подушку, расслабляется и замирает, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и он сам будет как эта мёртвая рыба.

чанджун вспоминается как-то не вовремя совсем, совсем ни к месту. шиён перекатывает на спину, раскидывает руки в стороны. одна рука — там, где обычно спит шиён. вторая — там, где никогда не остаётся хончоль.

в этом плане шиён с чанджуном отвратительно похожи: оба не умеют выбирать правильных девочек.

хончоль появляется на пороге комнате, словно уловив мысли шиёна. стоит, привалившись к косяку — узкий, гладкий, поджарый, горячий, злой. от одного его вида у шиёна внутри пожары, дикие и беспощадные, и всё сухо так трещит. хончоль подходит ближе, коленом опирается на кровать, склоняется над шиёном, цепочка с жетоном соскальзывает с его груди и повисает в воздухе между их лицами. хончоль не двигается даже, только руки живут своей жизнью: лезут к шиёну под майку, щипают за бёдра, стаскивают до колен штаны и трусы. у шиёна стоит до боли — думать не получается.

хончоль так и не целует его, просто отдрачивает и пихает шиёну в зад пару пальцев. этого хватает, и этого оказывает катастрофически мало. хончоль закусывает губу, глядя на шиёна, хмурится, у него потеет лицо и грудь. шиён хватается за край подушки и сцепляет зубы, когда кончает, но стон всё равно упорно рвётся из него, хриплый, сломленный, жалкий.

хончоль скатывается с него, укладывается рядом, укладывается на вечно пустующую половину кровати. он широко расставляет ноги и отдрачивает себе, быстро и уверенно, а шиён то смотрит, то боится посмотреть. паршиво.

хончоль даже трусы обратно не натягивает, закуривает прямо так: расслабленный, с заляпанным спермой животом, кажется, даже на запястье осталась. дымит себе в потолок, ровные глубокие вдохи-выдохи. шиён закрывает глаза, отворачивается.

шиён хочет спросить:

«что ты вообще тут забыл?»

голос хончоля доносится, словно сквозь шум моря.

— хочешь докурить, принцесса?

шиён оборачивается к нему, цепляет взглядом прилипший к взмокшей груди жетон. кивает.

хончоль отдаёт ему сигарету, и шиён закуривает, дым вьётся вверх от его ладони. выглядит хорошо.

шиён хочет спросить:

«это можно считать за поцелуй?» — но молчит, потому что не знает, что хончоль ответит — и будет ли отвечать.


End file.
